The Miracle of a Brother's Love
by 16forever
Summary: The untold story of Mokuba's birth.


**Disclaimer**: ME, own Yu-Gi-Oh? I wish! (I can't believe I forgot a disclaimer before on all my other stories… someone smack me) Anyway, if I were Kazuki Takahashi or the people at Shounen Jump or Viz or 4Kids or KidsWB or wherever, I'd not only be rich, but I'd make a REAL life Seto Kaiba for me to hold prisoner or something… So yeah. This is for fun, not profit.

♥♥♥

Seto Kaiba had always loved his little brother. Some might dare to assume, and most likely be correct, that he loved Mokuba more than he loved himself. There was no defined time Kaiba could remember, where this everlasting love started, it was just always there. Even before the idea of having another child came into his parents minds, and even as young as the boy was, Seto had intuitively known he would be some sort of protector, and was determined to be the best guardian he could.

As every mentor should, Seto's parents prepared him for the 'new arrival.' His mom in particular, would grab his hand and place it on her tummy every night to feel the baby kick, and every night, the young child kissed his mommy's belly and sang to the unborn baby. Even at bedtime prayers, the toddler would wait until his parents left the room and light a small light on his nightstand, just enough to see shadows on the wall, before getting on his knees by the side of his bed and praying with all his little heart, for his brother to come safely.

Then the day finally came. Seto did not quite understand what was happening, why his mommy looked in pain, and why his daddy looked so panicked, but he _did_ understand his brother would be coming soon. So acting beyond his years, an action that would become habit later, he folded his hands in his lap and waited in a hard hospital chair, watching all the funny people in blue and green baggy cloths go by.

Out of nowhere a beeping could be heard, and a male voice shouted "we're loosing her" before men in actual _white_ suits came and rushed around the room that Seto knew his mom to be in, not even giving a glance to the curious boy before them.

Minutes later, a cry could be heard, and little Kaiba pounded out of his seat in a sudden burst of joy, madly smiling and waving his arms around carelessly.

"Yes!" he shouted at the random person sitting next to him, "He's here, he's here!"

Not caring what the rules were anymore, he ran as fast as his little legs could carry him into the room he knew to be his brother's.

"I want to see him!" he said running past the doctors, "Mom I'm here! I want to see Mokuba!"

A very stunned dad rushed over and held his son back, before he could reach his mom. "You cannot see them right now" he told Seto, deliberately standing in front him to block his son's view "they are tired."

"Daddy why are you crying?" little Kaiba asked finally sensing something was wrong. "Why can't I see mommy? I can sing to her! She likes me to sing to her!"

"I'm sorry" his father's voice continued, kneeling down on one knee to get to Seto's level, "Mommy is sleeping, and she is never going to wake up."

"NO!" Seto yelled running past his father and various doctors running over to his mommy's bed, "I want to sing to her!"

With all his might, the boy climbed up to where his mommy slept, nobody making an effort to stop him.

"Mommy wake up!" he said, pushing her shoulder, small salty tears streaming down the side of his pale face, "we got to go home!"

He couldn't understand it. His mommy wasn't moving. Why wasn't she smiling? Why wouldn't she wake up?

With that, the toddler's dad came forward and picked his now sobbing son up from the bed. Seto latched on to his dad's neck, hugging tightly.

"They have to go take mommy to a place where she can sleep comfortably forever" he said gently.

"What about Mokuba?" the four year old asked, suddenly remembering his brother. "Is he sleeping too?"

Seeing as the father didn't know how to answer this question, a doctor stepped in, "Yes he is sleeping too. But there is a little hope your brother will wake up."

"I want to sing to him"

"There are no children allowed" the doctor said quite plainly, "your not even supposed to be here!"

A mixed look of uttermost rage and deep pain flashed across the boy's face, his eyebrows narrowed and eyes slanted, and suddenly, just for a moment, he looked much wiser and stronger than physical years should have allowed, "My brother needs me, I want to sing to him."

With a sigh, and figuring the boy already broke so many rules it didn't matter anymore, the doctor led Seto and his dad up to the sleeping yellow baby.

It was a weird sight for Seto, who had never seen so many wires in one place before, not to mention sticking out of his brother, but nevertheless, he ignored the ache in his small body to cry, and in that pure hearted voice that only a four-year-old can make, Seto sang.

You are my sunshine, my only sunshine.

You make me happy when skies are grey.

Instantly the baby boy responded. The once sporadic and wild pulse rate became calm and steady.

"Keep singing kid" the wide eyed doctor said.

You'll never know dear how much I love you.

Please don't take my sunshine away.

The infant's breathing became smoother, obvious from the steady rising and falling of his chest.

"Keep singing"

The other night dear as I lay sleeping,

I dreamed I held you in my arms…"

Mokuba relaxed as healing rest swept over him.

"Keep singing" the doctor urged, tears welling up in his eyes.

"You are my sunshine, my only sunshine.

Please don't take my sunshine away."

Miraculously, the next day--the very next day-- Mokuba was well enough to go home! When the newspapers got a hold of the story, they called it, "The Miracle of a Family" The doctor just called it a miracle. But Seto's dad, the only person whose opinion really mattered to Seto, called it A Miracle of a Brother's Love.

♥♥♥

This story isn't edited, or even remotely planned out. I was bored and made it up as I went. Therefore flames will be laughed at, and not taken seriously. But if you absolutely need to get your flaming fix, I have two other Seto and Mokuba oneshots. All non boy on boy gross stuff. Go flame those.

For everyone else…

Me no here, me go by, leave me message, me reply. ((That's my answering machine message on my cell))


End file.
